It is clear from a number of animal studies where physical and psychological stressors are employed that changes in cellular immunity. The group under examination is elderly caregivers of Alzheimer's patients. These individuals who have severe chronic stress have qualitative and quantitative and or qualitatively different neuroendocrine and immune responses.